The Secrets of Love
by LongLostLove
Summary: This Fic takes place after Dec. 28th's episode, and its Shuis, Therethan, Charguel, and Hank's got his own storyling as well. It's completed, so happy reading (hopefully) :)
1. Chapter One

*note* Takes place after Dec. 28's Eppy.  
  
Theresa gave the young child back to the orphange care-taker, and then she turned to Ethan and said, "Ethan I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay Theresa you know you can tell me anything." Ethan replied.  
  
Then Theresa looked at him through her soaken eyes and she said, "Ethan I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Ethan asked, then wipping her tears away with his thumb and holding the side of her face, "Theresa what's wrong?"  
  
"A lot of things actually, but before I tell you you must promise me something." Theresa said.  
  
"What? Anything." Ethan replied.  
  
"I don't want you to interrupted me, and I don't want you to go anywhere near Julian Crane or do anything stupid." Theresa said.  
  
"Of course not Theresa, if what you say is that important." Ethan said with a concerned look.  
  
"It is..." Theresa took a moment and then said, "I guess there is only one real way to say this, and that's the explain it to you one step at a time."  
  
"Okay," Ethan replied.  
  
"When Julian got me drunk and got us married-" Theresa stumbled over the hard words, "I thoght I was marrying you."  
  
"Yes Theresa I know that, don't worry I don't still blame you." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan no interruptions please."  
  
"Oh sorry, go on." Ethan said.  
  
"Well, thas not all that happened that night, unfortunatly." Thersea said as Ethan stared at her questioningly, "I thought I was making love to you when in fact I was being more or less raped by Julian Crane."  
  
"What?? You slept together?!" Ethan said, "Theresa how could you not tell me?"  
  
"I just did Ethan," Theresa said while crying, "And now I just found out that I am pregnant." She took a pause, "With Julian's baby."   
  
Ethan was speechless and just stared awe-stuck at his Theresa.  
  
Theresa was choked up as she went on, but she made her words clear, "I'm going to go now, because I know that now more than ever that you don't want to marry me, and I understand. So I've decided the best thing for everybody is for me to leave. I'm going to go so you won't have to be reminded...I'm going to move away and raise this baby on my own." She paused, "Ethan I want you to know that I never meant for anything like this to happen. All I wanted was for you to be happy, and for us to live happily ever after. And no matter what anybody else tells you I want you to know that I love you Ethan, I always have and I always will, and everything I did I did out of love for you."  
  
There was a long pause as Ethan took there staring at his crying finance in awe and wonder.  
  
Theresa's tears would not cease their flow as she said, "Goodbye Ethan."  
  
It was all in slow motion to Ethan as Theresa's hair twirled about her as she turned quietly and walked out of his life.  
  
-|-I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BY WHITNEY HOUSTON-|-  
  
If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You my darling you mmm  
  
Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
  
(Instrumental)  
  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you`ll have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I`m wishing you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I`m wishing you love.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you......  
I will always love you,babe I`ll always love you  
I`ll always love you.  
  
****  
  
In another place at another time there was a there was a plane crossing the sky as the sun's rays gave a dim coffee coloring to the cloudless sky.   
  
A woman sat in first class sipping her bottled water and looking at the sunset out the window.  
  
"Are you anxious to be returning to Harmony Miss Crane?" The flight attendent asked the woman.  
  
"Don't call me that." She said, "My name is Anna."   
  
"Oh yes Miss-Anna, I'm so sorry." The flight attendent said.  
  
"Don't apolgize to me, its not your fault I'm the grand-daughter of the scum of the Earth." Anna smiled at the flight attendent to signal that all was right, "When will we be arivving in Harmony?" She questioned.  
  
"Very soon Anna." She said, "If I may inquire, why do you wish to leave London now? You've lived their practically your whole life, and now you wish to return to Harmony?"   
  
"Well personal problems back in London added on to the fact that I havent seen hide nor hair of Harmony since I was a young girl-both make me all the more anxious to return home." Anna replied.  
  
The flight attendent went back behide the curtain and the capiton came over the intercom saying, "Buckel your seat belts and lock in your tray tables, we're apporaching Harmony and will be landing in a few short mintutes."  
  
Anna buckeled her seat belt and did has the caption instructed.  
  
There was a young boy sitting next to Anna on the flight, no older than 5 or 6, his name was Eddie.   
  
He was Anna's son.  
  
Suddenly there was a rumble. Followed by a bigger jolt and a rumble.   
  
"Must just be some terbulance." Anna said outloud.  
  
Then there was a loud expolsion outside on the right. Then on the left.  
  
Everything else was all a blur for Anna. She dove for her son which was her first reaction she forced him onto the floor of the plane and covered him with her body, she closed her eyes as he cried out in confusion.  
  
****  
  
"Over here!" Sam yelled through the smoke. He was in a fire uniform working with other men to get all the survivors out of the jumbled wreckage, "In the first class cabin there could be some alive!! Somebody get on out there!"   
  
"I'll go!" Hank yelled. He had just arrived on the scene and he put his helmot on and tucked in the edges of his fire jacket as he dove into the mess of metal.   
  
"Hello!" He called loudly through all the smoke. There was a fire near the back of the first class cabin, and more fire to the front of the cabin. Smoke clouded the rest of his viewing area and he didn't hear anything except the snapes and crackles of the flames.  
  
"Hello?!" Hank called again, "Is anybody here?!" He made his way as far into the cabin as possible, but it wasnt to far before he stumled and saw even though the smoke, a young woman huddled down on the floor.   
  
Hank grabbed her and turned her over, he took her into his arms and was about to leave with her to see if she was still alive when Hank noticed another huddled being on the floor.  
  
A little boy.  
  
Her son, register Hank. Even though he knew nothing of the woman he just knew, in his gut, that this was her son.   
  
Hank surprisingly felt his heart sink at the though of a husband waiting for her at the airport.   
  
Hank tried to lift up the boy along with the woman, but it was impossible.   
  
He would have to back another trip for the boy - he swore then and there that he would get the boy and his mother out alive at any cost.  
  
With every look every glance he memorized where the boy was so the trip back in would be quick easy and most importantly - harmless.  
  
When he imerged from the wreckage he saw a few bystanders, and a few resuers. But none of that mattered.  
  
He laid the woman down and forced himself away from her side to go and retrieve the boy from the burning wreckage.   
  
Hank knew that there was no way he would allow himself to turn back now. He would resue the boy and make sure him and his mother were alright.  
  
For some reason he felt a strange devotion to the mother and child. Maybe it was the lonely romantic in him or the holiday spirit, but whatever it was it was burning like a fire inside of him just as deeply as that mother wanted to save her child.  
  
He burst back into the flames which wer higher than before, and that messed up his sense of direction, but nothing could stop him.   
  
He searched through the thickness of the smoke, using instincs he never knew he had in him.   
  
He had always been so simple. Nothing special, just Sam's brother. Single Sam's brother who couldn't win over Sheridan but gracisly stepped away for Luis and stepped out of the picture. Anybody's picture.   
  
Sometimes Hank thought that way, other times he didn't. Hank knew that something was waiting for him out there, his destiny perhaps.  
  
Then he found him. There the boy was in a huddled mass with black smoke over his face. Hank snatched him up as quickly as he could.   
  
Then they were out.  
  
Hank colapesed with the boy in his arms next to where the woman had now awoken. She was yelling if he was gonna be alright, and all Hank could do was check him for a pulse. There was one. A strong one. He must just be unconious, Hank thought.   
  
Hank lifted the boy's head and patted him on the pat, as if to revive him in some way.   
  
The boy coughed and the woman cried, "Eddie! Eddie!"   
  
"He's gonna me alright ma'am." Hank said as he picked up the boy-Eddie-and moved him closer to his mother so that she could comfort him.  
  
Hank left them just for a moment and yelled to Sam, "We need 2 strechers over here Sam! Now!"   
  
Sam nodded in return and signaled for the strechers to go.  
  
Hank went back to Eddie and his mother. Hank turned to the mother and asked, "Ma'am, what is your name??"  
  
She was very shaken up as she stuttered out, "A-Anna."   
  
"Alright now Anna, you and your little Eddie here are going to go to Harmony Hospital!" Hank yelled so she could hear him over the yells of the other fire fighters and the flames.  
  
Anna nodded and she tried to stand, after falling over her ankle Hank said, "No no, Anna stay down, the medics will be here soon. Just stay put."   
  
Anna then cried out and held her hand to her side.   
  
"What? Anna what's wrong?" Hank asked, it was then that Hank saw blood on Anna's side, "Don't worry we'll get you to the hosipital." Hank said.  
  
It was then that Anna roughly grabbed Hank's hand and sqeezed it as he said through her teeth, "Take care of my son."   
  
Hank knew that the woman needed reassurance-he gave it to her.  
  
-|-ANGEL BY SARAH MCLACHLIN-|-  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
  
So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
  
****  
  
Sheridan looked at the ripples in the water that reflected the silent glow of the lights of Harmony. She was with Brian she knew, but she felt the strongest feeling that somebody was waiting for her in Harmony.   
  
She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
She was thinking of the love that Brian and her concluded died. But Sheridan felt the presense of the one she loved. The one she knew something inside of her longed to remember.  
  
She would remember she knew, she just needed something familiar. Something that she was hoping to find in Harmony.   
  
She remember her supposed last moments with the one she loved and lost. Something else was beckoning her at the edge of her mind. Like a voice was crying out to her, trying to explain everything.   
  
But the voice fell upon deaf ears, for Sheridan had lost the hearing of the past.  
  
Of Luis.  
  
****  
  
Luis needed air.   
  
He walked outside and prayed for a mircale. Sadly this was becoming tradition for him, praying for Sheridan to return. H eknew the truth that Sheridan was gone forever, but he could not accept it when he had felt her presence so clearly at he island.   
  
And everywhere else.  
  
Where ever Luis went he carried Sheridan with him in his heart.   
  
Luis walked down passing people he knew on his way and waving at them.  
  
Before Luis knew where he was he was in front of the cottage.  
  
Sheridan's cottage.  
  
Luis knew that no one had put away her things or even been in the cottage most likely, so Luis went inside, longing for a peice of evidence that Sheridan was not just a dream or a fantesy of his own that he had awaken from.  
  
The cottage was cold because no doubt the Cranes would waste heat on a cottage no one was living in.  
  
He ran his hand on the couch, and went into the bedroom.   
  
Luis was slow walking and his gaze went across the room staring at one preicous thing at a time.  
  
Oh how he longed for Sheridan's embrace. He just wanted to hear her laugh, to see her smile one more time.   
  
Luis loves her more than life itself, and its killing him inside.  
  
Maybe one day he'd figure it out. Figure out why the light in his soul had to be taken away when Sheridan died. She couldnt imagine how he could grow old without her there.   
  
Luis looked on Sheridan's desk and found a bottle that said, "Forever Mine" on it, Sheridan's perfume, Luis knew.  
  
He smelled it, and memories flowed back. Of the first night they met, of the time he parashooted down to save her, of their ploy in Paris to the church last Christmas.  
  
Luis sat down on the bed. The bed he and Sheridan had first made love on, Luis knew.   
  
Luis couldn't stand the void in his life, the void that nobody else but her could fill. How he missed her so.  
  
Then Luis said another prayer, he looked at the sky and folded his hands, and prayed with all of his broken heart.  
  
Then a light from the windown crept into the room, lighting the entire area.   
  
Luis looked and had to sheild the burst of light from his eyes.   
  
"Luis," The angel girl said, "Have hope. Keep your faith in your love for Sheridan, and Antonio."  
  
"Antonio? What does he have to do with Sheirdan?" Luis asked.  
  
"Watch the water Luis. Watch the water." was all the angel girl said, "Watch the water."   
  
****  
  
"We're here!" Cried Brian.  
  
"It's here Brian I know it." Said Sheridan.  
  
"What? What's here?" Brian asked confused.  
  
Sheridan sighed and answered, "My past."   
  
"Ok Diana I'm going to go and run a few errands, why don't you go and get us hotel rooms?"  
  
"Alright Brian." Sheridan said.   
  
Brian then walked to his old home. To the Lopez-Fitzgareld home.  
  
Brian-or should I say Antonio-could not believe that he was actually back in Harmony, much less going to see his family.  
  
When he arrived at his old home, he looked in and saw all the lights turned off-nobody was home.   
  
Antonio wondered if they left their door open.  
  
He turned the knob-the door was no locked.  
  
He let himself in and looked at all teh pictures on the mantel.  
  
One of papa, one of Luis, Miguel, Mama, and Theresa all together.  
  
And one that definatly caught his breathe.   
  
One of Luis and Diana. Antonio opened up the back of the frame and read what mama had wrote on the back.  
  
"Luis and Sheridan - Engagment Day"  
  
Antonio could not believe his eyes.  
  
Diana was actually Sheridan Crane, the woman his brother loved.  
  
****  
  
Sheridan walked along the woarf, searching for her memory. SHe laughed at the thought.  
  
She was actaully taking a little work before getting a room at the Harmony Hotel.   
  
That's when she heard it.   
  
The soft quiet sound of a man's tears and whispers.  
  
Sheridan crept closer, and she saw the man sitting on a bench nearby.   
  
She could only see the back of the man's head, but she knew that he was in tears.  
  
She listned closely and heard, "Lord, please bring Sheridan back to me. I just don't think that I can live without her. I love her. I love her more than life itself. I want to feel her touch again, hear her laugh, see her smile, hold her hand, please, I need Sheridan back into myself. I regret that we never did get married, please Lord, bring her back to me."  
  
"Sheridan..." The name ran through Sheridan's mind like a rabbit in a marathon. "That name..." She turned the corner so she wouldn't disturb the man, but she pressed her back against a wall and closed her eyes.  
  
After mintutes of imagines and lines and glimpses, she gasped.  
  
"Brian is Antonio Lopez-Fitzgareld." She said, "I love Luis Lopez-Fitzgareld."  
  
She paused as she remembered the last details, "With all my heart."  
  
-|-BETTER DAYS BY FAITH HILL-|-  
  
Hard times are fallin' on you  
Even when you smile  
I see the hurt come through  
And I know it feels like it's never gonna end  
You say nothin's been right for a long time  
And every step you take is a uphill climb  
I see you're reachin' out  
So let me tell you friend that  
Better days are comin' around  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down but  
Better days they're comin' for you  
I know they will  
'Cause I'll be right there makin' sure they do  
And if your sky ain't lookin' the fairest  
There ain't no reason to be embarrassed  
Ain't nobody in the world ain't felt the rain form time to time  
And just you think it's all over and done  
The nights get easier one by one  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And soon you're gonna find that  
Betters days are comin' around  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down  
But better days they're comin' for you  
I know they will  
'Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do  
I know what it's like  
To have to face the fight  
But I won't let you stand alone (oh)  
Better days are comin' for you  
I know it feels like  
The whole world's gone and let you down but  
Better days are comin' for you  
I know they will  
'Cause I'll be right here makin' sure they do  
Oh, better days  
I know, I know, I know  
The whole world's gone and let you down  
Better days are comin' for you  
I know they will  
  
****  
  
Check back soon for Chapter Two 


	2. Chapter Two

New Years last year everything was perfect. Our two gems of Passions, Luis and Sheridan, had found each other and were ready for the rest of forever. It was a checkpoint on the marathon of Passions.  
  
Ethan and Theresa were together and Luis was okay with that! Everything was how we want it and how we wish it to be again.  
  
The champage glasses clinged together as the four united in peace and...oh, how ironic...in peace and Harmony.   
  
I want all Passions fans who have boycotted Passions until Sheridan and Luis reunit, or Theresa fesses up the Ethan, to have faith that everything will be happy and good again - at least for a little while.  
  
****  
  
Theresa went home, packed her bags, crying the entire time. She told mama everything and told her that there was nothing she could say to keep her there.  
  
"Mama I have to go. It's the best thing for everbody." Theresa said.  
  
"But Terahsita, where will you go?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I, I'm taking the midnight train the Boston." Theresa said, "Now I'm going to go now, and I'll write to you and let you know how the baby and I are doing-"  
  
"No Therahsita!" Pilar said, "Please don't leave, I don't know if I can take another member of the family." Pilar's word broke.  
  
"Mama you said yourself you thought Antonio would be back this holiday, and I have to go mama." Theresa said, "I can't stay here. For one thing Ethan can't see me around town if he wants to go on with his life...and I, I can't standby and watch Ethan get married and have children...I have to go now mama. I have to go."  
  
Pilar still didn't want her daughter to go but you know our stubborn and hard-headed Theresa.  
  
Theresa cried the entire bus ride to the Harmony Junction Train Station. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this all on her own.   
  
All on her own.  
  
****  
  
Pilar was at her kichten table staring into a glass of water when Ethan came in.   
  
He barged in yelling, "Theresa! Theresa are you here?"   
  
"No mihah." Pilar said softly without looking up, "She's not here anymore." She finished as she rose to face Ethan.  
  
"Pilar, you have to tell me, where did she go?" Ethan asked, "Where?" The desparation shown in his eyes.  
  
"She told me not to tell you that she's taking the midnight train to Boston." Pilar said, whole heartedly, "But who's to blame if you find out."   
  
Ethan didn't say a word as he left, leaving Pilar with a stare of acknowlegement and a thankful nod.  
  
Ethan ran out of the house just as the clock struck twelve.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean the train's been delayed?" Theresa asked, dry-eyed for once.  
  
"Are you deaf? I mean just what I said, the train has been delayed." The frusterated ticket person said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Theresa said as she turned away. She had her ticket in one hand and her suitcase in the other.  
  
She was the only person at the station platform. Apparently nobody else cared for the midnight train.  
  
Theresa sat down on one of the benches, thinking of what month mama said she would start to show. Adding up dates and figuring out what month the baby was due, and trying to figure out what steps to take and who to use her money after she arives in Boston.   
  
Then suddenly she heard quick and swift footsteps coming from the entrance to the train station.   
  
Then she heard a voice call out with all of his lungs, "Theresa!!"   
  
Then Theresa turned and stood as see saw Ethan's head quickly look in each direction scanning the area for her.  
  
"Ethan..." Theresa said softly.   
  
Then Ethan saw here and said, "Theresa!" Relieved. He ran to here and took her in his embrace.  
  
Theresa hugged but she didn't understand. She stood there, starting to cry again as she then pulled away from Ethan and said, "Ethan please, go home."  
  
"No Theresa I won't." Ethan said, "I'm not going to leave you to here to go out and raise your baby alone. I can't let you."   
  
"Why not Ethan?" Theresa asked, "Don't you understand? On top of me being pregant with Julian's baby I kept it from you! I know you don't want to marry me Ethan, I know that I'm not the woman you deserve to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
Ethan took her hands in his and said, "Theresa, even though you didn't tell me right away that you slept with Julian and got pregant, you still told me on your own eventually."  
  
"But still, Ethan," Theresa said, as she looked him in the eyes and said, "I am pregant. That means a baby is coming, and it's not yours."   
  
"Yes I know, and I thought about that." Ethan answered, "A great deal in fact," He paused, "And I will raise the baby as my own."  
  
"What? Ethan you can't mean that-" Theresa said quickly.  
  
"-but I do mean that." Ethan interrupted, "With all of my heart."   
  
Ethan looked her in the eyes and ran his hands up her arms and to her shoulders, "I still love you Theresa, and you're not going anywhere."  
  
Theresa cried and exclaimed, "Oh Ethan!" she threw her arms around his shoulders and he picked her up and they left the train station-together.  
  
-|-TRULY MADLY DEEPLY BY SAVAGE GARDEN-|-  
  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
****  
  
Hank went with Anna and her son in the abulance, while he sat back and watched the paramedics do their job Hank wondered what a woman like herself and her son were doing in first class all by themselves.  
  
Even though she had just been through hell and smoke had reddened her eyes and ashes covered her face, Hank could still tell that she was beautiful.   
  
Besides, Hank knew he didn't look very good with his face ash-covered around the area his helmot didn't cover, he still had his fire jacket on and he knew that Eve and ther rest of the doctors would want to check him out too.  
  
He proved himself correct when he showed up there, walking in between Anna and Eddie's strechers. Eddie was awake but in shock, asking for his mommy.  
  
Hank reassured Eddie that he would be with mommy soon.  
  
Eve insisted Hank get checked out, but before that Hank said to Eve, "I want to know Anna and Eddie's condition at all times, I want to know if anything changes."  
  
"Alright," Eve said.  
  
"Do you know Anna's condition?" Hank asked.  
  
"So Anna is her name you said?" Eve asked as Hank nodded, "Well she's not my patient, but she didn't look very good. The little boy with her looked like he was stable, he will probably be okay."  
  
"Well," Hank started, "Anna made me promise to take care of Eddie, the little boy, for her, and I'm telling you Dr. Russel I need your help to keep that promise."  
  
"Alright we will keep you posted on both the boy's and the mother's condition. If they are stable you can visit them, but if now you'll have to wait." Eve explained, "But for the time being I have to make sure you didn't get yourself hurt."  
  
****  
  
He first saw through the glass Eddie sitting up in his hospital gown and there was only a nurse there, who was paying no mind to him and only checking his chart.   
  
When Hank entered the nurse left, with only a nod.   
  
"Hey Eddie!" Hank said, with all the strength he could find.  
  
Hank said, "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," Eddie said, "Wheres my mommy?"  
  
Hank turned and saw Eve in the doorway, Eve walked in and said, "Eddie my name is Dr. Russel, and the other doctors are taking care of your mommy right now, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Eddie said somberly, "Will she be alright?"  
  
Hank and Eve exchanged glances, "We dont know yet," Eve said, "But I don't want you to worry, Hank is here to keep you company."  
  
"Uh I'm going to talk with Dr. Russel here for a mintute Ed, I'll be right back." Hank said.  
  
Eddie nodded.  
  
Hank and give stepped out of Eddie's room and Hank asked, "So, how is he?"  
  
"He's fine," Eve said, "A few bumps and brushes but nothing major. We're holding him overnight for observation."  
  
"And tomorrow?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well if he still checks out okay, I've arrange for him to be released into your care temporaryly." Eve said.  
  
Hank smiled, "Thanks Dr. Russel." Hank lowered his voice, "And Anna?"  
  
"Oh you mean Miss Crane?" Eve asked, "She's in sur-"  
  
"-Miss what?" Hank asked, alarmed.  
  
"Crane." Eve repeated, "We found her ID in her coat pocket. She's Julian and Ivy's daughter."  
  
"So why aren't Ivy and Julian here to take Eddie and see how Anna's doing?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well I can't get a hold of Ivy, and Julian wouldn't return my calls." Eve said, "You know the Cranes."  
  
"Yes unfortunatly." Hank said, "So how's Anna?"  
  
"Well she's in surgery now, she has a concusion and a nasty gash on her side, but nothing fatel, if we're lucky she'll be free to go in a couple of days."  
  
Hank nodded, still in shock that Anna was a Crane, "Shouldn't you contact Anna's husband?"  
  
"That's just it," Eve said, "She's not married."  
  
"But Eddie...?" Hank said questioningly.  
  
"Well I made some calls to find any family I could alert to take Eddie while Anna's recovery, but i came up empty." Eve said, "I spoke with her old friend from college and she told me that Anna was engaged, and her finace died in a car accident, a week later Anna found out she was pregant."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Hank said breathlessly.  
  
"Although these facts are verified, they seem plasable." Eve finished.   
  
"Keep me posted." Hank said, unable to make a comment on the situation, "I'll stay here tonight and bring Eddie home with me tomorrow."  
  
Eve nodded and left.  
  
Hank walked back into the room and saw Eddie, sound asleep.  
  
****  
  
The next day Hank had to tell Eddie that he wouldn't be going to the hotel with mommy, instead to Hank's apartment.   
  
Hank's apartment wasn't small at all, in was quite large in fact. Was a nice place.   
  
There was a spare bedroom that Hank had asked Grace to make up for Eddie.   
  
"Hey Eddie, there's something I got to tell you." Hank said when he came back to Eddie's room with their lunch.   
  
"What?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Instead of staying here in this stuffy ol hospital waiting for you mommy to get better-" Hank flinched at the fact that Hank had recieved no word on the condition on Anna since he spoke with Eve last night, "Would you like to stay with me?"  
  
"Sure Hank!" Eddie exclaimed, "I-I like being wit you, but will we come and visit mommy?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Of course we will." Hank said, finishing his lunch, "Of course we will."  
  
That's when Eve came in and said, "Hi Eddie, are you going with Hank today?" Eve asked.  
  
Eddie shyly nodded his head.  
  
Eve chuckled and said, "Well thats great! Hank, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Why of coure Dr. Russel." Hank said, smiling at Eddie, "I'll be right back Ed."  
  
"Okay." Eddie answered.  
  
"So, what's the word doc?" Hank asked, rubbing his damaged arm.  
  
"Anna's in recovery, you can visit her but I don't think it's wise for Eddie to she her like she is." Eve said.  
  
Hank nodded, "Will you stay with Ed while I talk to Anna?"   
  
Eve nodded and and said, "She's your first door to your right in the B Hall."  
  
Hank nodded and was on his way.  
  
He turned a few corners and there he was, outside of Anna's room.  
  
He looked in the window at first and saw that she was awake, and sitting up in her bed.  
  
She was looking at a magazine and her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail when Hank knocked on the door and Anna looked up.  
  
"Miss Crane?" Hank asked.  
  
Anna flinched and said, "Plase don't call me that, my name is Anna."   
  
"Sorry Anna." Hank said as he walked in.  
  
"It's fine really, I just don't appericate my family's...reputation, shall we say?" Anna said.  
  
Hank nodded and that's when Anna said, "Oh, you're the man who-"  
  
Hank knew what she was goiug to say so he finished for her, "-who did what he set out to do."  
  
Anna took a breath and said, "Yes well, may I say you conquer your goals excellently."  
  
Hank smiled and said, "Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking Eddie to stay with me until you are released."  
  
"Oh, how is my Eddie? The doctors told me he was doing fine and they kept me updated." Anna said.  
  
"Oh Ed's doing fine." Hank said.  
  
"Good, and is ok with staying with you?" Anna asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hank asked, "We're buds."   
  
Anna smiled, "Good, it will do Eddie good to have some male-bonding time." She laughed, "Oh I wish I could see him," she said, "But it's good you didn't bring him. I don't want him to see me like this."  
  
Hank nodded, "You saved his life you know."  
  
She nodded and saved, "And you saved mine." She paused a they shared a look.  
  
Anna nodded, "The doctors tell me it will be one or two days before I'll be fully recovered, are you willing to take care of Eddie for that long?"  
  
"That's not long at all," Hank said, "I'll be back tomorrow," Hank said, starting for the door, "With Eddie."   
  
"Thank you." Anna said right after Hank left the doorway, but she knew he heard.  
  
****  
  
Hank heard Anna's thanks as he walked out the door, but Hank still couldn't believe that Anna was a Crane. Hank was going to take care of a little boy who had Crane blood in him.  
  
Now that Hank had met Anna he knew that she was more like Sheridan.   
  
Oh Sheridan, Hank thought, he was long over her and knew that her and Luis were deeply in love - But now Sheridan was gone. Hank couldn't help Luis.  
  
In any case Hank made his way back to Eddie's room, to take him home.  
  
****  
  
"So, this is my place!" Hank exclaimed, as he and Eddie walked into Hank's apartment.  
  
Ed quietly turned his head back and forth, as if serveying the area.  
  
"Come on," Hank said, "I'll show you the room you'll stay in."  
  
Ed nodded and followed Hank's lead.  
  
When they walked in the bed was made with blue linin sheets and the nightstand had a lamp on it, and there was a desk with markers and paper in the far corner.  
  
Hank reminded himself to thank Grace.  
  
"Whoa!" Eddie said as he ran and jumped on the bed. So then Eddie asked, "What's for supper?"  
  
"Well," Hank asked, "I can make grilled cheese or...uhhh...grilled cheese...."  
  
Eddie laughed and then threw his hands up and yelled, "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"   
  
Hank laughed and said, "Yeah that I can do!" Hank laughed. He grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place.   
  
"So Ed, I guess you can just use one of my old sweat shirts for Pajamas."  
  
"Cool!" Eddie said, "So will I look like you?"  
  
Hank laughed, "I guess kinda."   
  
He went in his room and grabbed a freshly cleaned red Gap sweat shirt.   
  
He helped Eddie put it on, but it was incredibly huge on the little guy.  
  
Hank laughed and said, "Oh well, we'll get you some real clothes tomorrow."  
  
Eddie put his sweat-shirt covered hand over his mouth and laughed.  
  
"So, Eddie," Hank said as they sat at the kichten counter, "Tell me about your mom."  
  
"What about my mommy?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Well, have you and her always lived in London?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yep." Eddie nodded, "My daddy did too."  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about what happened to your dad."   
  
"I didn't know him." Eddie said.   
  
"Yeah, it must be hard to live without a daddy." Hank said.  
  
Eddie shrugged and said, "I don't know. When mommy works I just go to my babysitter's house."  
  
Hank nodded, "Thats cool."   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, it was the pizza guy.  
  
They both at around the rest of the afternoon eating pizza and watching cartoons, Eddie had the time of his little life.  
  
***  
  
Late that night Eddie came in Hank's bedroom and said sleeply as he rubbed his eyes, "Hank?"   
  
Hank heard and sat up in his bed, "What is it Ed? Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I had a bad dream." Ed said, staying by the doorway.  
  
"Oh yeah, well why don't you hop up here and tell me about it."  
  
Eddie hopped up on the bed. "It was about you and mommy." Eddie said.  
  
"Really?" Hank asked tiredly, "What about me and your mom?"  
  
"Mommy came back and she took me back to London, and she said that I would never see you again." Eddie said, "Like daddy."  
  
"Oh you mean, like I died?" Hank asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Eddie said, "And it was scary cos-cos I dont want you to go away like my daddy went away."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that," Hank said as Eddie laid down on the other side of the bed and laid his head down on another pillow, "I don't have any plans to leave soon."  
  
"But what about when mommy gets better?" Eddie asked, "When will I see you?"  
  
"Well you know we'll have to see about that." Hank said, "But I know that sometimes kids like you get new daddies."  
  
"That's what mommy said." Eddie said, "She said that maybe one day I'll have a new daddy."   
  
"She's right." Hank said, yawning.  
  
Eddie's eyes were dropping and he yawned as he said, "If I got to pick I'd wnat you to be my daddy."  
  
Hank didn't say anything until moments later when Eddie fell asleep.  
  
After this Hank couldn't sleep, he had to much on his mind.  
  
****  
  
The next day-after they had gotten Eddie some new clothes-they went to visit Anna at the hosipital.  
  
"We still have to run a few tests," Said Eve to Hank as Eddie ran in to talk to mommy, "To make sure that she has no more internal injuries, but she should be out of the hosipital soon."  
  
Hank nodded as Eve left and then Hank walked in through the doorway hearing Eddie talk to Anna, saying, "Then, Hank let me wear his cool sweat shirt, and we ate pizza and watched TV, it was so cool!"  
  
Anna laughed and said, "I'm sure it was."   
  
Hank stood in the doorway with his arm leaning on the side.  
  
Then Eddie leaned in and whispered to his mommy, "Mommy, I think Hank is the new daddy you told me about."  
  
"Oh honey," Anna said out loud, "I don't-"  
  
"Guess what mommy?" Eddie interuppted, "Hank's talking me to see a movie on the big big BIG TV!! You know like the one we went to that one time?"  
  
"Yes I remember," Anna said, "You must remember to talk Hank for taking you."  
  
Eddie nodded and said, "Mommy, can we stay in Harmony?"  
  
Anna's forehead tighted as she said, "Well you remember what I told you sweetheart? I don't know if we're going to stay here or not."  
  
"If you're planning to I could probably set you up with a good place." Hank said, Anna looked at him questioningly as he said, "Wouldn't want you and Eddie to go anywhere anytime soon."   
  
Anna took a awkward breath and said, "Well I won't be going anywhere by plane that's for sure." Anna forced a laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hank said, "That reminds me," He reached behide him and grabbed a plasic shopping bag, "None of yours or Eddie's things were recovered so I got you a few things," he paused, "For when you leave the hospital."  
  
"Oh you're really to kind," Anna said, "You really didn't have too-"  
  
"It's not problem really." Hank said.   
  
Anna looked at Eddie and said, "Why don't you go and take this-" She handed him a dollar, "And get a candy bar from the vending machine while I talk to HAnk here."  
  
Eddie took the dollar smiled and ran off.  
  
Hank smiled and patted Eddie on the back while he ran out the door.   
  
"So," Hank walked in and sat down, "What's up?  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing with Eddie." she said, "He hasnt had a male figure in his life and I really appricate it."  
  
Hank smirked and said, "Are you sure you're a Crane?"  
  
"Don't remind me." Anna laughed, "I was at boarding school for to long to even know what a Crane acted like." She said, "To be perfectly honest the Cranes disguest me. Except my aunt of course."  
  
"Oh you mean Sheridan?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yes, bless her heart." Anna said, "You knew her?"   
  
"Yeah, her finance Luis is my best friend."  
  
"Oh that poor man," Anna said.  
  
Hank nodded, "Well I'm glad to know that she wasn't the only Crane to be as wonderful as you are."  
  
"Oh Hank, you're too kind." Anna said.  
  
Just then Eddie walked in and Hank said, standing up, "Well Ed, I think its time to go! Say bye to your mom, we'll be back to visit tomorrow."   
  
"If I havent already been permited to leave." She said, "Dr. Russel said it's a possiblity we just have to wait and see."  
  
"Yay!" Eddie exclaimed, "Then you can see my room at Hank's and his way cool apartment!"  
  
"Well honey I-" Anna started.  
  
But then Eddie exclaimed again, "Yay!!" And ran out the door.  
  
Hank and Anna laughed infectionally and then Hank grabbed a notepad and pen off of the nightstand. He scribdled somthing and then set the pad and pendown again.   
  
"That's my address, in case you get out tomorrow before Eddie and I visit." Hank said.  
  
Anna nodded and smiled and then he said, "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Anna smiled and said, "See you tomorrow."  
  
When Hank and Eddie left Dr. Russel came in to talk to Anna about her condition, and afterwards, Anna asked, "You know Hank Bennett right?"  
  
"Oh yes," Eve said, "I've known the Bennetts for years."  
  
"And Hank, what of him?" Anna asked.  
  
Eve gave her a knowing glance then said, "Do you mean does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
Anna blushed and Eve answered, "No he hasn't had a serious girlfriend...well...for a while. He seems to like you though."  
  
Anna's head popped up questioningly, "You really think so?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Eve said, "Definatly."  
  
****  
  
The next day Hank and Eddie were making supper-Hank had finally broke down and went grocery shopping. So he and Eddie were making Mac&Cheese and having a fun time while at it.  
  
Eddie was sitting on the counter while Hank was working the microwave.  
  
"Whatever happened to your dad Hank?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Well my dad died too." Hank said.  
  
"Did you ever get a new daddy?" Eddie asked.  
  
"No we didn't," Hank said.   
  
That's when a refreshed and rocoveder Anna walked in, but neither Hank or Eddie heard her, so Anna listened as they cooked their lunch.  
  
"But I don't want you to worry," Hank said, "You'll get a new daddy one day, and he'll be wonderful."  
  
"But what if I want you to be my new daddy?" Eddie asked.  
  
Hank stopped what he was stirring and turned his head to meet Eddie's hildhood gaze.   
  
"Look Eddie-" Hank started.  
  
"Don't you want to be a daddy?" Eddie asked, "Mine?"  
  
Then Hank stood in front of Eddie and put his hands on Eddie's shoulders, "Eddie, of course I'd want to be your dad, but it's just not that easy."  
  
"Why?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Well I think that your mom and your dad were really in love," Hank said, "And in order for you to get a new daddy your mom has to fall in love with somebody."  
  
"And why can't it be you?" Eddie asked.  
  
The beep of the mircowave intruppted Hank's answer, and Hank took out the bowl and got 2 other bowls and two spoons.  
  
The poured out some for Eddie and some for himself, "Mac&Cheese! Taste it and tell me if I did it right Eddie."   
  
Eddie lifted his spoon and tasted the Mac&Cheese, and exclaimed, "Yay!! Yum!"   
  
"Hey that sounds good!" Hank said, "High five!" Hank lift his hand and Eddie gave it a good high five.  
  
As Eddie took his second bite he pretend his spoon as an airplane and was driving with his hand in the air as he said, "Wouldn't it be cool if we could fly?"  
  
"Fly?" Hank asked, "Why I bet you can fly!"  
  
Anna was puzzled as she peeked around the corner still listening to them talking.  
  
"What?" Eddie asked, confused.  
  
Then Hank picked Eddie up, and put him on Hank's arms and Eddie streched out his arms and Hank swung him around and he pretended he was flying, "It's a bird it's a plane!"  
  
"It's an Eddie!" Eddie said laughing histerically.  
  
Anna smiled and then walked in and said, "Eddie's flying!!"   
  
"Mom!" Eddie yelled, Hank set him down and Eddie ran and hugged his mom.  
  
"Hi Anna," Hank said walking toward her.  
  
Anna smiled and said, "Hi." She paused before she went on, "I'm sorry to show up unannounced, but I didn't have your phone number."  
  
"Oh it's fine." Hank said, "Perfectly fine."  
  
He paused and took a long look at her, "I have to say, you look beautiful."  
  
She looked at him puzzled and then she said, "You've seen me before, it's nothing out of the ordinary."   
  
"But with you everything is out of the orginary." Hank repiled.  
  
Eddie said, "Do you want some Mac&Cheese mom?"   
  
"Yes I'd love some," Anna said, "And then we'll go and get a hotel room."  
  
"What?" Eddie asked, "But I want to stay here."  
  
"Well I think we've imposed on Hank long enough," Anna answered.  
  
"No really," Hank said, "I love having Eddie here. I mean I live here by myself, I never realized how lonely it was until I met Ed here."   
  
Eddie grabbed Hank's leg and made a pucker face and said, "Plwese mom?"   
  
Anna laughed and so did Hank, then she said, "Alright."  
  
****  
  
Hank pulled out his couch that could be made into a matress for Anna to sleep on, and Eddie slept in his room.  
  
They all bid goodnight for the evening and went to bed.  
  
Then, sometime after midnight, Hank hard some stirring in the kichten. He was already awake as it is, he always had a hard time sleeping, and so he decided to see who was up.  
  
He walked in the kichten and saw Anna in her nightgown looking out the kichten window which was above the sink.   
  
When Anna heard Hank's footsteps she turned, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Oh no I was alrady awake." Hank said, "I have a hard time sleeping."  
  
"You know I read somewhere that if somebody has a hard time sleeping, they usually have a subconious problem that they're not willing to admit." Anna said.  
  
Hank scratched his head and said, "Well that's interesting."  
  
"Do you think its true?" Anna smiled and eyed him questioningly.  
  
Hank shrugged and then she sat down at the table, and motioned for him too to have a seat.  
  
He did and she said, "So what's your problem?"   
  
Hank gave a short laugh and said, "What you think I'm just going to tell you my problem like nothing?"  
  
Anna pretend to think about it and then said, "Pretty much, yep."  
  
Hank smirked and said, "I don't have a problem."  
  
"Well I find that hard to believe, everybody has a problem." Anna answered.  
  
"Oh yeah? So what's yours?" Hank asked.  
  
"Nuh-huh, nope, we're not talking about me we're talking about you." Anna answered.  
  
Hank shook his head.  
  
"Alright if you won't tell me I'll guess." Anna said, smiling, "Let's see here..."   
  
"You don't give up easily do you?" Hank smirked and laughed.  
  
"...hmmm," Anna sighed, "You have trouble sleeping, yet you live alone so there is no noise to keep you awake..." She stood up and walked around Hank's chair, "You've got a good job, a great apartment..."  
  
"What's your point?" Hank asked, standing up to face her.  
  
"My point is that you have no one to share it with." Anna said.   
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You're lonely." Anna said, walking closer to him.  
  
Hank came closer to her and whispered, "So are you."  
  
Anna came closer, "I'm not right now."  
  
Hank came closer, "Then why should you leave?"  
  
Anna came closer, "I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to."  
  
Hank put his hand on the side of her face and she closed her eyes and he whispered softly, "I don't want you to." Then Anna put her hand on his arm and opened her eyes.  
  
Then Anna ran her hand up his arm and to his shoulder, then put it around the back of his neck, and Hank pulled her close and they kissed, the first real kiss either of them had had in a long time (hey Zombie Charity's kiss doesn't count, that was just gross).  
  
Then she kept both of her arms around his shoulders and Hank said, "You know ever since the first time I saw you I knew."  
  
She smiled and said, "Well ever since I saw you with Eddie I knew."   
  
Then they kissed again, and this time they heard Eddie at the doorway of his bedroom giggling.  
  
-|-WHEN YOU KNOW BY SHAWN COLVIN-|-  
  
When you know, that you know,   
Who you love  
You can't deny it  
Or go back  
Or give up  
Or pretend that you don't buy it  
When its clear this time you've found the one  
You never let him go  
'Cos you know, and you know, that you know  
When you feel   
In your skin   
In your bones  
And the hollow of your heart,   
There's no way, you can wait   
Till tomorrow  
When there isnt any doubt about it  
Once you've come this close  
'Cos you know, and you know, that you know  
You can feel love surround you  
Like the sky 'round the moon  
This is how love has found you  
Now you know, what to do  
When you know, that you know  
Who you need  
You can't deny it,   
Or go back  
Or give up  
Or pretend that you don't buy it  
When its clear this time you've found the one  
You never let him go  
'Cos you know, and you know, that you know  
And its time to come in, from the cold  
And you know, that you know  
  
****  
  
Sheridan now remembered everything. She couldn't believe that she had been rescued by Luis's long lost brother Antonio, and she couldn't believe that Antonio had...well, her womanly instics told her that Brian-Antionio that is, wasn't seeking just a friendship with her. He was a lonely sailor and Sheridan now felt for him.  
  
But Sheridan's heart only had one name in it, one person, one soul, and one man.  
  
Luis.  
  
Sheridan was about to go to him when she heard him say, "Lord, the angel girl told me to have faith in my love for Sheridan, and to watch the water. Well I've been watching the water and only one boat came to port, and I know that that was Beth's ship being brought back. Not Sheridan. Please Lord bring her back."  
  
Sheridan started to cry, she couldnt believe how long she had been away, and she now realized that Luis thought she was dead the whole time. Sheridan could not believe that he hadn't moved on at all. No other woman, he was still praying for a mircale. Sheridan's heart lept and she longed for him again.  
  
"The Lord listned Luis." Sheridan whispered from about a yard behide him, "You got your mircale."  
  
Luis spun around, the bench still in front of him, and when he looked into her eyes his eyes light up like the lights of Los Vegas and he said, "Sheridan..."  
  
Before Sheridan could even take a steph toward him Luis wasted no time in going around the small bench, so she jumped over it and took Sheridan in his arms and hugged her to no end.  
  
Then he pulled her back and said, "I love you Sheridan, now and forever, living or not, I will always love you."  
  
"I love you Luis, I still do, you have no idea what happened, but there's plenty of time to explain that later." Sheridan said, "There's only one thing I want now."   
  
Luis had his arms around her as he gave her the one thing she wanted.   
  
He kissed her the most passionate kiss they as two people who love each other more than life itself have ever encountered.  
  
Then they pulled away Sheridan said smiling, "I remeber you could always read my mind."  
  
As they stoke Luis never let go of Sheridan, and she never let go of him. They held on for dear life as Sheridan spilled the entire story of Brian being Antonio and how she was rescued and at the Island.  
  
Finally, they were together.   
  
Finally.  
  
-|-YOU'VE GOT A WAY BY SHANIA TWAIN-|-  
  
You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see...you got a way with me  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what loves made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what loves made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what loves made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
It's just the way you are  
  
**** 


	3. Chapter Three

By lunch the next day nearly the whole town knew that Theresa was pregant-that it was Julians baby-and that Ethan agreed to raise it as his own.  
  
But there's one thing that even Theresa didn't know. Nobody knew this oen except for one person.  
  
Sometime after lunch that day, Theresa got a phone call-from Julian Crane.  
  
Theresa told Ethan that Julian wanted to meet her at the book cafe and talk to her alone.  
  
But never the less Ethan went with his darling Theresa to the book cafe, but promised to wait for her outside.  
  
Theresa went into the book cafe to find that Julian was already there waiting for her at a back table.  
  
He was looking mighty mysterious, with his sunglasses and long dark coat, it was only too bad that people who were trying not to be noticed usually stick out like sore thumbs.  
  
Theresa went carefully back there and sat down.  
  
That's when Julian said in a very low voice, "You mustn't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Okay..." Theresa said, wondering if the reason Julian asked her there had something to do with the baby.  
  
"Ivy didn't want any more children after our last one." Julian said.  
  
"Why would I care-" Theresa started.  
  
"I'm not finished, yet." Julian said, "And with some other circumstances applying I was...well..."  
  
"Out with it." Theresa hurried him along.  
  
"I had to take certain measures that would prevent me from being able to...well, you know." Julian said. After Theresa gave him a clueless look he said, "I am unable to produce more children, is what I'm getting at."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked, confused, "But what do you mean I-"  
  
"-You my dear are not pregant," Julian said, "Or at least not with my baby."  
  
"What?" Theresa said, "Then who...Oh my God..."   
  
With that Theresa ran out of the book cafe, smiling like a cat in a birdhouse, and hugged Ethan as soon as she got out the door.  
  
"What is it, Theresa?" Ethan asked, laughing at her excitment.  
  
"It's a mircale!" Theresa said, smiling, "It's the baby."  
  
Ethan tried not to make it show but you could still tell a shadow fell upon his face at the thought of Theresa carrying Julian's child-or so he though, "What about the baby?" Ethan asked with a more serious tone in his voice.  
  
"It's yours!" Theresa yelled, hugging him again, "Not Julian's!!"   
  
"What?" Ethan asked, confused.  
  
"Julian can't have kids anymore!" Theresa yelled just as Julian walked out of the bookcafe.  
  
"Hey hey," Julian said, "Keep your voice down!!"   
  
As Julian walked away Theresa laughed and Ethan was still shocked at the news.  
  
"Ethan," Theresa said, holding him and looking at him in the eyes, "The baby is yours. Ours."   
  
"But...I thought you were on the pill?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Well," Theresa started, "I was, but you know that those things are only 99% effective...we must be the 1%!" She laughed.  
  
Ethan's grin crept on his face as he said, "I'm gonna be a father!"   
  
Theresa smiled adn said, "Not just any father," She paused, "A great father!"  
  
Then Ethan kissed Theresa passionately and said, "What do you think of Ben?"  
  
Theresa gave Ethan a puzzled look and asked, "Ben? Who's Ben?"  
  
Ethan and Theresa started walking in the snow slowly as they spoke, then Ethan said, "No, I mean for a name." He paused as Theresa grinned, "I always liked the name Ben."  
  
Theresa smiled and replied, "But what if it's a girl?"  
  
Ethan stopped walking and grinned, then he reached down, and picked her up in his arms, and he said, "Then she'll be just like her mother!"   
  
As it started to snow Theresa could not think of a happier ending-or rather, she could not think of a happier beginning.  
  
****  
  
Miguel tried to ask Charity if she want to have lunch with him, but unfortunatly she said that she was too busy reading her magazines, and she was still painting her nails.  
  
Kay offered to go to lunch with Miguel, but he said that he was going to take a walk to clear his head.  
  
"What is wrong with Charity." Miguel said to himself as he walked along, "It's like she's not herself anymore."   
  
Miguel silently thanked God that he had friends like Kay to help him, but Miguel felt something at the back of his mind, that was bothering him. Something not right.  
  
Something...unsettling.  
  
As Miguel was walking he said a silent prayer, asking God to help Charity because he didnt know what was wrong with her.  
  
That's when a light appeared, in front of him, hovering towards him getting bigger and bigger as it came near him.  
  
Then it became it's full size to reveal none-other-than, the Angel girl.  
  
"Whoa..." Miguel said.  
  
"Do not be afraid." The Angel girl stated, "I am only here to help."   
  
"Wha-what are you doing here, with me?" Miguel asked.  
  
"You asked for help, Miguel, and I am here to give it to you." The Angel girl said, "Charity is in grave danger. You must go to her, now Miguel, before it is to late."  
  
"But she told me she doesn't want me to come by today." Miguel said.  
  
"That was not Charity who told you so," The Angel girl went on, "But instead a pawn of evil. Someone close to you has allowed evil into yours and Charity's life, you must free Charity and she can use her powers to take away the evil."  
  
"Where is she?" Miguel asked, "Where is the real Charity?"  
  
"You are pure of heart, Miguel," The Angel girl said, "Follow your heart and it will lead you to her."  
  
With that the angel girl left him.  
  
Then Miguel, calm and collected, closed his eyes and reached deep within himself to find the love he held for Charity.   
  
Then he had a vison, it was of a place he had been to once or twice before, near here. He saw a cave. And inside the cave he saw Charity, frozen and incased in ice.  
  
Miguel opened his eyes and said in great desperation, "Charity,"  
  
He ran to the place he saw, the cave, and found it to be sealed with rocks.  
  
But no matter, the will power of love can over-come obstcales unimagined by the human mind.  
  
One by one Miguel took each rock from the entrance of the cave, inside an hour he had a hole big enough for him to enter through.  
  
He crawled in and then he saw it-or her, rather.  
  
Miguel walked toward the ice block and he said, "No, no it can't be..."  
  
Then turned to face Charity, and he yelled, "Charity! Charity!"  
  
There was no visable reaction to be seen, but Miguel felt Charity's excitment.  
  
That's when Miguel saw her finger move, then he said, "I'll get you out of there Charity I promise!!"   
  
Miguel looked all around and grabbed a peice of small rock, and began to chip away at the ice, but it was no use. The ice was to thick for Miguel to pick through.  
  
Then Miguel saw it, an inscription of some sort near the bottom of the incasement, it read, "HATE IS COLD, LOVE IS WARMTH, PLACE YOUR HAND TWICE ON ICE, AND SAY OUT LOUD WHAT IS RIGHT."  
  
Miguel groaned and said, "Why does everything involving rescues involve a ryhme or riddle?!"   
  
Miguel stood and faced Charity again, and he put his hand on the ice near her face, and said, "I love you Charity."  
  
Then the ice all around Charity started glowing a blueish color, and then Miguel took his hand off the ice, then he put it back and said again, louder, "I love you Charity."  
  
Then Miguel was pushed back by the force of the glow, and when the glow let out a booming cry the ice was lifted, and Charity fell to the ground at Miguel's side.  
  
"Charity?" Miguel asked a passed out Charity, "Charity wake up!"  
  
Then Charity let out a groan, and said, "Miguel?"  
  
Sitting up he said, "Yes Charity I'm here."  
  
Charity sat up, holding her head, then she wrapped her arms around Miguel and said, "Oh Miguel I was afraid that-KAY! Where's Kay?"  
  
"Uh I think she's at home why?" Miguel said.  
  
"She's the one who did this to me! She's the one who's been trying to tear us apart!" Charity said, "And she-she made a copy, erm, a clone or something of me! To do whatever she asked her to do, a-a zombie!"  
  
"Whoa whoa Charity," Miguel said, "Slow down."  
  
As Miguel and Charity walked out of the cave Charity explained everything that happened to Miguel, and Miguel was having quite a hard time believing it all.  
  
Then when they got home they spoke with Grace and Sam, explaining everything that had happened, and proving it when the Zombie Charity came down for nailpolish remove and to ask for more allowance.  
  
When Charity became faced with Zombie Charity something in her told her exactly what to do.  
  
Charity looked the zombie right in the eyes, stretched out her hands and said, "Be gone!"   
  
With that the zombie disinagrated, disolving into nothing more than a pile of sawdust.  
  
That's when Kay came in.  
  
"Kay!" Grace called from the kichten, "Could come in here for a moment, we need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." Kay answered, aware of what was coming next.  
  
She entered the kichten and saw before her eyes, an angery mother and father, along with a dripping Charity and Miguel at her side.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do." Said Miguel.  
  
"Alot of explaining," Sam finished.  
  
**TWO DAYS LATER**  
  
"Why do we have to dress like this?" Eddie asked Hank as he struggled to put on his bow tie.   
  
Hank and Eddie both stood in front of a mirror, as Hank turned and helped Eddie with his tie saying, "We're going to a wedding, and this is what you do at weddings."  
  
"Why do we have to get all dressed up for a weddin?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Well, it's what we do." Hank said, "I guess its cos it shwos respect for the two people getting married."  
  
Eddie let out a groan as he looked in the mirror after Hank tied his bow tie for him, "We look like penguins."  
  
Hank laughed and picked Eddie up and said, "Yes, but we're very refined penguins."   
  
Hank laughed as they walked out of the room and Eddie asked, "What does refined mean?"  
  
Before Hank could answer, they were in the living room when Anna walked out in a long, light pink silk dress.  
  
They both were looking at Anna as Hank then said in a low vioce to Eddie, "THAT is refined."  
  
Anna laughed as she came cover and straighted Eddie's jacket and stood back and looked at them both, "Oh, she said you two look so good together!"  
  
Hank laughed as did Eddie.   
  
Then Anna looked at her watch and said, "Well we better go if we're going to get there on time."  
  
Hank set Eddie down and looked at his watch, "Yeah you're right, it wouldn't look good if the best man was late."   
  
"Do you got the rings?" Anna asked.  
  
"Uhh..." Hank wondered, "Oh yeah! The rings." Hank walked into the bathroom and picked up the box, took out the rings and put them in his pocket.  
  
He came back out saying, "I got the rings!"   
  
Anna smiled, and they linked arms as they walked out the apartment with Eddie in front of them.  
  
****  
  
When Hank and Anna arrived at the church they weren't late, they were quite on time.  
  
"Hello Hank," Father Longan said, "I sense somebody is with you."  
  
Anna shook the father's hand and said, "Hello father, I'm Anna Crane."  
  
"Crane eh?" Father said, "Well I'm happy to meet anotehr friendly Crane."  
  
Anna threw Hank a wry smirk, then added, "My son Eddie is here too."  
  
The father acknowleged and then said, "Hank you'll want to go to the right, Anna to the left. And Eddie has a special job to do."  
  
"I do?!" Eddie asked exictedly.  
  
"Yes young one, come with me." the father laughed.  
  
With a goodbye kiss, Hank and Anna spilt up.  
  
****  
  
"Oh good Hank you're here." Luis said, straighting his tie in the mirror.  
  
"Yes of course I am." Hank said, "I didn't miss it the first time did I?"  
  
Luis groaned, "Dont remind me. This time we'll get the job done."  
  
Hank smiled, thats when Luis face him and said, "What about you? Judging my thte lipstick on your collar I judge that things are going well?"  
  
Hank looked at his shirt and laughed. Wipping it off he said, "Yeah, very well in fact."  
  
"Meaning that you're going to do it?" Luis asked, "But you've only known her-"  
  
"-Long enough to know what I'm doing." Hank answered.  
  
"When then?" Luis asked.  
  
"Soon." Hank said, "Hey do you think I should ask Eddie first?"  
  
Luis shrugged, "Yeah probably, I mean it's his mom you wanna marry."  
  
"Hey hey," Hank said, "Keep your voice down."  
  
"Sorry." Luis said with a laugh, "Do you got the rings?"  
  
"Yep." Hank said, "All three of them."  
  
Luis laughed and said, "Just make sure you give us the right ones."  
  
****  
  
Less than 10 mintutes later, everybody had seated, and taken their places.  
  
Hank told Luis to hold off the ceremony for a few mintutes, so that he could talk to Anna and Eddie about something of highly improtance.  
  
Hank led Anna and Eddie into the back of the church, where nobody was around.   
  
"Hank what's going on?" Anna asked.  
  
"One second, I have to have a word with Ed." Hank said. He then bent over and whispered something in Eddie's ear. Then Hank stopped to see Eddie smile and nod his head feverishly.  
  
Hank nodded and said, "Thanks man."   
  
Then Hank stood up and took Anna's hands saying, "Anna, there's something I want to ask you."  
  
"Yes," Anna said, "What is it?" She was clueless.  
  
Then Hank kept one of his hands holding both of Anna's hands as he bent down tradionally on one knee, and pulled something sparkly out of his pocket, "Anna, will you marry me?"  
  
Anna closed her eyes and smiled, and then opened them and said, "Yes, of course I will!" Then Hank stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Anna looked at the ring and then at him and said, "It fits perfectly, how did you know my ring size?"   
  
Hank kissed her hand and said, "Lucky guess."   
  
Then, while Eddie was giggling away Hank and Anna kissed passioately, before returning hand in hand into the church.  
  
****  
  
The music started and Eddie stood next to Hank, and Anna was on the other side as the Maid of Honor.   
  
Next to Hank was Luis's other best man. Yes he had two, he didn't see reason for him not to have just Hank, when Antonio was equally worthy as he was the reason Sheridan had come back to Luis. One of the many reasons.  
  
Then there came the bride, all dressed in white, Sheridan was glowing with anticapation and love for her groom, Luis, standing at alter.  
  
****  
  
So in the End it's the truth that saves us all, proving that The Secrets of Love is that there are no secrets, which is exactly what makes it True. 


End file.
